


Shattered

by TUNiU



Series: HarriscoFest2018 [9]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-20 08:16:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16552187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TUNiU/pseuds/TUNiU
Summary: The News Article titled "Vibe Dead" makes its way to Earth 2 and Harry Wells.





	Shattered

A computer tablet lay on the floor, the screen shattered from when it was thrown against the wall. The news article stating "Vibe Dead" was still visible through the leaking black crystal. The article never mentioned Cisco's name, keeping his secret identity even in his death. But every word of the story spoke of Cisco's shining personality. Of course he would die saving the city. The man cared so much for the pain of others, never considering himself.

Harrison Wells sat at his desk, his hands covering his face. No tears fell with his grief, with his lost chance. To lose Cisco now, after everything...after gaining the emotional maturity to finally understand after years...Cisco felt like Tess. Harry could have been happy with Cisco--was happy with Cisco--and now would never be happy with Cisco.

And Cisco never knew.

The leaking crystals in the tablet spread their blackness across the story byline and over the picture of Vibe's face, until the screen was blank.

\------------

It took hours for Harry to compose himself enough to even leave his office. He couldn't have anyone stop him on his way home. He couldn't pry his mouth open to speak the worth of Cisco's importance. Cisco wasn't their's. This was his grief. His.

He found his blackest suit. It was getting too much use recently. He thought of leaving a note for Jesse for whenever she returned from saving the day but there was no point. She would find him, she always found him. He couldn't share this, not now.

Harry fiddled with the breach token keyed to Cisco's Star Labs. There was a non-zero chance (hope) that maybe the news article was about a different Earth, a different Vibe. Breaching over, he would know for sure. It couldn't be his Cisco--someone would have come to tell him if it was his Cisco.

Harry swallowed hard against the hollow pain in his chest. They would have told him. He just had to breach over and Cisco would be there with a smile and a hug...please...

He pressed the token so hard the edges cut his palm. A grey blue breach bubbled open in front of him and he stepped from his bedroom to earth 2's Star Labs.

No one greeted him in his arrival. The alarm was silent, the breach room empty.

\---------------

Harry walked from room to room in Star Labs but there was no one there. Instead of hollering for anyone to answer--he still couldn't being himself to even speak--he headed to the cortex. While Barry's manniquin had pride of place in the cortex, Cisco's, and Caitlin's and Ralph's suits had their own displays in the next room. Harry poked his head into that room as he passed by.

Cisco's display was empty--no suit, no gloves or glasses.

The cortex computer helpfully showed him the same news article "Vibe Dead," in addition to the recording of the final telemetry of Cisco's suit.

He had to know. Didn't he? The computer offered him a glimpse into Cisco's last moments, did he even have the right to those?

If he didn't listen, he would always wonder. The article claimed not to know the details of Cisco's last fight. But of course it would be sanitized for the public.

Harry sat down hard in the chair as he listened to Cisco's last fight. After minutes of screaming and injuries, Cisco quipped once more before his heartrate zeroed. And that was it. The death of Vibe.

Stupid. He should have been there. He should never have gone home.

Now the tears came. They poured down his face faster than he could wipe them away.

\----------------

"Shit, Harry?" A hand came down on his right shoulder. It was Cisco, he knew it immediately.

Harry choked on his tears and reached up to clutch Cisco's hand. His mind raced. "It was a trick?" he concluded.

"Yeah, there was a meta out to kill me," Cisco explained. "So we let him."

Harry stood up and faced Cisco. The first thing he noticed was the younger man's hair was limp and lifeless. No wonder, with his dominant arm immobilized and his hands wrapped in bandages. He wore a blank shirt and sweatpants.

Harry held tightly onto Cisco's hand. "I thought you were really dead."

Cisco grimaced. "I almost really was."

"No one came to tell me, I had to read it in the newsfeed."

Cisco looked away sheepishly. "We didn't think--you're keeping tabs on us?"

"Of course I am," Harry scoffed.

Cisco shrugged, his left arm coming up to wrap around his waist. "Yeah, well. I'm fine, you can go back home now. I didn't mean to upset you."

"I thought you were dead," he repeated, plantively. "I wasn't upset, I was devastated." He let his hand run up Cisco's arm to hold the side of his neck. "I thought I lost my chance."  
Cisco looked him in his eyes. He swallowed hard. His eyes darted down to Harry's lips and back up again.

"I'm not dead," Cisco whispered. He reached out with his good hand and held Harry's waist.

"May I kiss you?" Harry asked softly.

"Yes."

Cisco rose up on his toes and Harry leaned down. Their lips met gently. A tilt of the head, a soft press, an inhale, lips open.

Cisco leaned forward and Harry pulled him closer until, "ah," Cisco cried out as his sling was jostled, "dammit."

Harry pulled back immediately. Pain etched its way across Cisco's body.

"Sorry. I shouldn't have..."

"No," Cisco gasped out. "The kissing was good. I liked the kissing. We should kiss more." Cisco let his head rest against Harry's chest. "Just not right now. Right now, I need to heal a bit more before we get adventurous."

"Adventurous?"

"Oh there will be great fun to be had on the Cisco express."

Harry laughed. "I look forward to it."

**Author's Note:**

> Gypsy who? Also asking consent for kisses is sexy.


End file.
